Ancient Spark
by Diamond White
Summary: A femme who went after her departing sparkmate, landed on Earth millions of years ago. Then she adopted Mikaela as her creation when the girl was just 1 year old. She stayed put until she saw Decepticons. Our most favourite Autobot Leader has every intention to bond with her with his spark ruling his processors. Did she even want to be bonded again? Please R&R! On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Author's Note**: This is a brand new fiction I just had in mind for months. **I do not own Transformers - everything belongs to Hasbro. I just own my own character or characters. And I do not earn money from writing this fanfiction!**

I have got permission from **Lunar Mist** to use her **TF language** to make the fiction seem like that we are really on Cybertron or between Transformers. And I have got permission from **UlurNaga** to use two things from her wonderful fiction: Primary Mechanism – mainly the topic of **sparkbond** and everything that goes with it. And I will mix these with my own language and view on Sparkbonding and etc. **Thank you for the both of you for letting me use them!**

**Astrosecond: **1/2 Earth seconds

** Breem: **8.3 Earth Minutes

** Deca Cycle: **1 Earth Month

** Groon: **1 Earth Hour

** Joor: **6 Earth Hours

** Klik: **1.2 Earth Minutes

** Nano-klik: **1 Earth Second

** Orn: **1 Earth Week

** Solar Cycle: **1 Earth Day

** Stellar Cycle: **1 Earth Year

** Vorn: **Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

Chapter One

Beginning

''_Please, let me go with you! There is no medic on the shuttle.''_

_The femme begged the large mech in front of her. Her optics were filled with energon tears and pleading him to stay. The mech stroked her cheek plate with his servo and caught a single tear and brought it to his lipplates, tasting her tears._

''_I cannot let you get hurt. You are too precious to me.'' He whispered._

_He pulled her close to him wanting to feel her frame next to his for the last time. They had to leave Cybertron before the enemy got the ultimate power into their servos. He wrapped his arms around her not wanting to let her go._

''_How will I know that you are not dead?'' Her choking voice made his throat cables tighten and he tightened his hold on her. He loved her so much._

''_We will not use open-communication through space. Our only option lies in our sparkbond.'' He hoped this would calm her down._

_He put a servo to her chest plates imaging another spark located next to his beloved one. But Primus forgave him he was glad she wasn't sparked in a time like this. She put her own servo on his and clutched it tightly before choking on a sob._

''_Please, I will try not to get under your peds.'' He smiled at her words._

_Always trying to convince him that it was wise to take her with him. He knew she hated when he was away. He felt the same. He kissed her passionately to distract her. Her spark called to his but now wasn't the time to merge with her again. His duties were important._

''_Cybertron needs you. You have an apprentice to teach and he has talent that will serve the autobots.'' Her sobs were painful to hear as he caressed her back struts._

''_I do not like this. Something tells me something will go wrong. Why cannot you just release the pillars into space and remain here with us?''_

''_The Senate wants to make sure that they are well-hidden from the Fallen.''_

_Megatronus Prime betrayed them and his ultimate goal was to get his servos on the pillars to transport the planet where they could find energon. ''I must go now, my spark.'' She put both servos to her mouth as she whimpered in dread. He started to walk away from her._

''_I do not want you to leave me.'' She tried to pull him back. Anything to prevent him leaving the planet._

''_I have to. Till all are one!'' It was his last words to her before he walked after the other autobots who carried the pillars. Her blue optics were wide and saw his handsome smile on more time._

''_Till all are one!'' With that the entrance of the Ark closed and the turbines roared to life before taking off Iacon. She collapsed on the ground and cried._

* * *

**Designation: Rift**

**Qualifications: Autobot CMO and scientist, High ranking officer**

**Energon pumps around spark chamber: slow**

**Energon lines in limbs: unused**

**Healing protocols: activating**

**Time needed for healing protocols: not determined**

**...**

**Healing: beginning**

**Spark signal: weak**

**Logic center: online**

**Battle computer: online**

**Memory bank: active**

**Cooling fans: active, unharmed**

**Energon level after onlining: 35 %**

The first thing in her processor was her sparkmate. She had lost track of the Ark when they ran into a zone full of meteors which damaged the turbines of her shuttle. The Ark being more slender made it through without serious damage while her own ship was left alone. All she remembered was floating through the space and seeing planets she had never seen in her entire lifespan. In order to survive she had to land somewhere.

''Primus!''

She put a servo to her forehelm in order to stop the tremendous helmache she had. Darkness surrounded her and she commanded her lights to lit the small place. When she looked down she saw dried energon and oil from her joints on the metal ground that hadn't evaporated in this Primus-forsaken cabin. ''Where am I?''

**::Rift to Moon base-1. Repeating: Rift to Moon base-1.::**

''Fantastic.''

Nobody answered. Something must have happened. When she walked to the exit to her shuttle she had to blast it off but what she saw shocked her. Rock hard... something. Her vents worked on the maximum to cool her quickly heating frame from the knowledge. This wasn't Junkion. This planet had beautiful sights. Her logic center tried to come up with a solution to all this when her internal computer found something.

A primitive information source probably made by this strange planet's inhabitants and they named it World Wide Web or in the more common language: internet. She found out that she crash-landed on a planet called Earth. A planet so different from her metallic world that she found it fantastic and intriguing.

How much time passed since she had left Cybertron after her beloved? Although the internet told her that she was in 1984, she couldn't really grasp the real time of her own world. Years? Centuries?

Where was the Ark? And all the autobots inside that? Where was her sparkmate she so desperately seeked. Her sparkbond with him was really weak which made her already frenzied spark clench painfully.

''What am I going to do now without a shuttle?'' she asked from herself as she looked around from the exit of the shuttle.

Her energon levels were slowly dropping beyond normal though a transformer could go without energon for stellar cycles if necessary.

Those primitive satellites circling around the Earth were helping her: Washington DC. Now that she had no home, no purpose without anything to leave this place, the only thing she could do was travelling and learning even help humans if they needed her. How? She didn't know the answer to that.

For several months she just observed humans and studied their culture, nature. She got an alt-mode as an older version of Mustang. She couldn't work as a doctor here without something to cover her true form for what she saw, humans were afraid of everything that landed from the sky. And no matter how much she tried to keep the weak bond with her mate, the bond started to fade away, leaving an aching emptiness she hadn't known before.

6 years passed since she landed here and she sat near a lake at Tranquillity when her ultra sensitive audio receptors picked up someone crying. A baby cried. Her carrier protocols and natural insticts were telling her to go and investigate if a youngling was in danger. She transformed back into her alt-mode and sped up.

It didn't take long for her to reach a graveyard and see a man with a little human girl safely nestled in his arms. The child was crying. Rift wanted to go there and calm down the child even if they were a completely different species. Children and sparklings were so alike. The man was standing in front of a grave but she couldn't see him for he had his back towards her.

But she heard him crying. The child struggled in his grasp but he held her tigther. Then she made the mistake to step on a fallen branch and it cracked. She grimaced, offlined her optics to wait for the man to yell, scream and run away from her. He turned around and saw the tall red and white alien being somewhat hidden by large trees kneeling and trying to remain motionless.

''COME OUT AND DON'T TRY ANYTHING!'' She cringed at the tone. It was filled with sadness, fear and somewhat curiosity. The child cried harder as the man tucked her head into the crook of his neck. ''DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!'' No choice left for her.

''Sweet Jesus above.'' he muttered as she stepped out of the trees and easily outnumbering them in height.

Her blue optics took in the man that looked worn out. His mouth was agape and his eyes were red, puffy from the tears and wide with disbelief.

''Wha- What a- are you?'' he breathed as the little girl sobbed and hit his chest to allow her some kind of move.

Rift then knelt down slowly but saw him backing away from her. She shuffled backwards as well to make the man see that she didn't want to harm him.

''Advanced autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron. My designation is Rift, Autobot Chief Medical Officer.'' she answered in her own commanding tone.

She scanned both of them because the medic in her told her to make sure they were alright. The little girl was healthy and well-fed but the man seemed skinny and had some internal problems that needed to be tended. She forced the need to repair down and just waited for him to say something.

Several minutes passed as they looked into each other's eyes-optics as the girl whimpered again. Both of them looked at her then back at each other again. ''What does this mean?'' he asked unsure of what to ask.

''We are called Transformers because of our ability to scan mechanical objects so that we can disguise ourselves. My alternate mode is a Mustang. A human vehicle.''

Something clicked in his head and he looked at her strangely before asking. Rift didn't say a word just watched him and observed his emotions and reactions. All she saw: adrenaline rushing through him and hunger. Something that bothered her.

''You were that car I've seen so many times before?'' he asked because he remembered an old Mustang always parking on different places but he never saw the owner. Now he knew why.

''I am not sure it was me but I have been in this town for months now.'' she answered as she sat down gracefully without making any kind of noise despite her size. He followed her moves with his gaze but rubbed the back of his child.

''For what purpose?'' he asked as he slowly cautiously taking a few steps towards her. He was so tiny and fragile against her ow hard metal plating.

''My purpose was to find my mate. I lost him and landed on this planet by pure accident. It was not intentional. That I can tell you.''

''How do you speak our language so well?'' He was amazed by the fact that she spoke so beautifully like a noble women/creature without a hint of accent in her metallic voice.

''From the World Wide Web.'' He nodded although he didn't have the luxury to use it because he didn't have a computer. The girl in his arms calmed down only hiccuped a few times.

''Hey, baby! Shhh...'' he nuzzled her head from the side and the femme watched amazed by the display. If only she had her own sparklings. Then something caught her attention. She scanned the little one one more time...

''She is hungry.'' she stated. Sadly the man knew this but wondered how this creature knew.

''How do you know?'' he asked and sat down in front of her and put the child into his lap.

The girl looked up at the femme curiosity written on her pretty little face. Rift smiled and clicked to the child which made her shriek happily and clapped her small hands. Rift chuckled again before looking at the father.

''I am a medic as in your language a doctor. I have advanced scanners built into my frame and I can tell everything by just one scanning.'' The man nodded again as he kept rubbing the girl's back with the back of his hand.

''The problem is that I don't have food. I'm struggling to even remain somewhat healthy to raise her.'' Rift narrowed her optics and looked questionangly at him. She didn't understand this.

''Do you not have a job?'' He shook his head and sighed deeply.

''No, I just got kicked out because I stole food from a nearby shop. The money wasn't enough for us and I had to do it. I didn't do it because I enjoy stealing but to keep her alive.'' While Rift despised thieves she didn't blame this human in front of her.

She felt symphaty for him and deep down in her processor she made a life changing decision. Something that no one would have ever thought she would ever do.

''I see your point. I wish to help you.'' He looked up at her and sat frozen to his spot. The girl in his lap whined and reached for the large feminine digit with her own little hands. Rift smiled sweetly at the girl and looked back at her father.

''How can you help me?'' he whispered then looked down.

''I am a medic and also a femme. Femmes take care of sparklings-''

''Sparkling?'' he asked not knowing what a sparkling meant.

''The cybertronian version of a child in our language.''

''I don't have a home. They forced me to leave it.'' Rift sighed and said...

''You can live in me till we find some kind of bearable solution. I am offering my service to help you raise her properly as any creator would.''

''But you can't work like us. You are too big and everyone would be afraid from you.''

''Let this little problem be mine. I will think of something.'' she said then asked. ''Where is her carrier?'' When he didn't seem to understand her she looked up the internet and... ''Her mother.''

''She died in the birth process. She hadn't even got the chance to see her daugther.'' He let another tear ran down his cheek because of his wife. Rift felt bad for asking it but it was necessary.

''What is her designation?'' she asked then she had to use the human phrases. She forgot that she wasn't at her own planet. ''Her name.''

''Mikaela. Mikaela Mary Banes and my name is Freddie Banes.'' He held out his hand and she remembered the human custom to shake hands. She was a bit hesitant because she didn't know what kind of reaction she would get once they held hands/servos.

''Do you accept my help? I do not have a home either so we are equal.''

''So you would be willing to be the stepmother of my child?''

''I would gladly help you with raising her.'' Both nodded and then it was settled. From tomorrow they were a family unit. Emotionally not related but both adults' purpose was to take care of Mikaela.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: 17 years later

I am back with a new chapter. I am so sorry for not updating for so long but I have not been really satisfied with the chapter I finished... so I deleted it and started a new one.

Thank you for reviewing :) :) :)

The topic of sparkbonding, and its position in Cybertronian Society, from Primary Mechanism totally belongs to UlurNaga. Cybertronian Vocabulary totally belongs to Lunar Mist. Thank you the both of you for letting me use them :)

**Astrosecond: **1/2 Earth seconds

** Breem: **8.3 Earth Minutes

** Deca Cycle: **1 Earth Month

** Groon: **1 Earth Hour

** Joor: **6 Earth Hours

** Klik: **1.2 Earth Minutes

** Nano-klik: **1 Earth Second

** Orn: **1 Earth Week

** Solar Cycle: **1 Earth Day

** Stellar Cycle: **1 Earth Year

** Vorn: **Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Chapter Two

Seventeen years later

A police Mustang Saleen parked a good distance farther then Sam Witwicky's home to spy on him. Everybody around the area thought that the policeman was just simply doing his job and looking out for their safety but nobody knew that the vehicle was a disguise for an alien race called Transformers. Frenzy thought that Barricade would spit bad energon by just talking about this slagging mud planet. It was disgusting with all the slime, mud, dust and these fleshy creatures. They call themselves intelligent but in reality they knew nothing about technology.

The Mustang shook from anger that he had spent a good amount of his time parking here and doing absolutely nothing. The voice of the birds, the barks of dogs, human sparklings touched his paint. He wasn't concerned about his paint but he really didn't want them to touch him with their disgusting servos. Their mere presence sent a warning signal to his tanks to purge.

**::This planet disgusts me. Especially these insects.:: - Barricade**

**::Hey chill it mech. We are here to find the Cube. We gotcha the glasses, get back Megatron, kill Optimus and the universe is ours.:: - Frenzy**

**::Easier said than done.:: - Barricade**

**::If anyone can kill that autoscum, it's Megatron.:: - Frenzy**

**::Did you find anything from his whereabouts?:: - Barricade**

**::Hoover Dam. He is frozen.:: - Frenzy**

**::Holy Primus! How did they manage to freeze him?:: - Barricade**

**::Slag if I know 'Cade but-:: - Frenzy**

**::Hey cut it will you? The boy is coming.:: - Barricade**

**::I don' know ya but my sensors picked up an Autobot in the area.:: - Frenzy**

**::WHAT?!:: - Barricade**

**::Said that an Autobot is here.:: - Frenzy**

**::Who is it?:: - Barricade**

**::Step on the gas and we will figure it out. I don't wanna lose the boy. He seems annoying.:: - Frenzy**

**::So who is this Autobot around this city?:: - Barricade**

**::I don't know. See that Mustang 1967? That's the Autobot.:: - Frenzy**

**::It carries a human female. So the Autobot has another charge too. Lord Megatron would like hostages don't you think?:: - Barricade**

**::Yeah but first we gotta get past the Autobot.:: - Frenzy**

**::Do you think they realised that the Cube landed somewhere here on Earth? And that the kid knows its place by the glasses?:: - Barricade**

**::It doesn't seem like it picked our signals up so I would say that it is clueless.:: - Frenzy**

**::Good. No need for nosy Autobots.:: - Barricade**

**::Are the others coming here too?:: - Frenzy**

**::Slag if I know it. Starscream ordered to remain till we give the signal.:: - Barricade**

**::No need to growl at me mech. I hate Screamer just as much as you do. I think all of us does. What about the Autobot?:: - Frenzy**

**::We don't have time for the autoscum. Our main priority is to capture Sam Witwicky. If it doesn't attack us then there is no reason to fight it.:: - Barricade**

* * *

''Come on, mom! You can get a new alt-mode now.'' Mikaela sat into Rift and patted the steering wheel before a black-haired woman appeard out of nowhere sitting in the driver's seat. Mikaela put her bag on the backseat and put on her seatbelt. It never ceased to amaze her how her mother could do such a thing as a holoform.

''You will see it when you finish school for today. Besides that I need to do some upgrade before I finally chose a vehicle.'' Mikaela pouted at this. She wanted to see her mother transform into a new vehicle.

''Like what?'' she asked but Rift only smiled and said nothing. ''You are cruel.'' The young woman grumbled and folded her arms before her chest and looked out. Then she heard her mother chuckle.

''I am an autobot. I do not tend to be cruel.'' Rift answered in a confident tone. Mikaela rolled her eyes and smirked.

''Just shut up!''

''Language sweetspark. A young lady in your age does not suppose to talk like that to people.'' Rift's stern and commanding look at Mikaela made the young woman shrink into the leather seat and wanted to crawl under the soil in embarrassment and shame.

''Sorry, mom.'' Mikaela apologised and sighed. ''So what did you think about?''

''Mostly I am a medic then a figther, I do not have heavy armour. Heavy armours were made for femmes who were engaged in fights. Medics have light armour because we carry so much of our tools to repair. I wish to have a heavier armour in order to protect you for all costs.'' They stopped at a red light and Mikaela listened to the gentle sound of her mother's engine while thinking about her wish to have a new alt-mode. The low rumble completely soothed her nerves.

''You will be bulkier?'' Rift grimaced at this but answered.

''I do hope I will not gain much weigh but at the same time my armour will adapt to the chosen vehicle.'' Mikaela giggled at this.

''How can your armour adapt when it's solid?''

''It had been a wonderful experiment from a past leader of Cybertron and if he had enough time, I am sure, we could have used it to our advantage.''

''And why didn't you use it then?'' The teen asked.

''The whole procedure is just too long and really painful. We have sensors all over our frame and a medic has to connect these sensors to the new armour. It can take more then a few days in your intervals.''

''But you said your armour adapts to the vehicle.''

''Yes, I have been through that. I do not wish anyone to try it.'' The girl grimaced at the sincere words because she couldn't even imagine what her mother must have been through to have such abilities. If the human understood it well then her mother had been an experimental pet – and Mikaela did not like the sound of it.

''And what about your holoform?'' Mikaela saw Rift's holoform sigh deeply. The femme just had too much to do before she could scan the new alt-mode.

''I have to upgrade the range because it starts to flicker when I am farther from my true form.'' Mikaela giggled at this because she had to save her guardian/mother many times from revealing her disguise because Rift had not been able to properly upgrade her holoform. Mikaela loved these rides with her. They could talk about everything. The first person she always went to was Rift because she was never nervous nor shy to talk about anything.

''I see. When I get home can I help you in the repairs?'' Mikaela asked with hope evident in her voice. Rift smiled at her but...

''If you are done with your homework sweetspark, you can.'' The girl's shoulders slumped down in disappointment but the femme didn't flich. Rules were rules and study came before everything.

''But-''

''No, Mikaela. Your studies first then repairing vehicles.'' The authoritive tone caused a cold shudder to run down the girl's spine and knew that she was crossing a line. She knew Rift was never too strict with her but she demanded obediency. She sighed in defeated and nodded.

''Can I ask you a question?'' The femme nodded. ''What's the Cybertronian way of... marriage?'' The holographic breath caught in Rift's throat for a moment but quickly calmed down. ''You've tried to explain it when I was younger but I didn't understand a thing.''

''The marriage you would like to know about is Sparkbonding.'' She looked at the young woman straight in the eye.

''The bonding thing is okay but why spark?''

''I told you that a transformer's heart is called a spark. To humans I would say our sparks are close to a soul but it has a semi-physical appearance. Like an energy mass. When two transformers see each other capable and they feel a spark match, they bond. Sparkbonding is a really sacred ceremony among transformers. The pair goes to a secluded area far from other transformers and they merge their spark. That means that they expose their sparks to each other and through this ceremony literally they become one spark. They see each other's memories, thoughts, emotions, past and so on and when it is over not even death can tear them apart. They will always carry a tiny piece of their chosen mate in their sparks.'' Rift smiled softly because it reminded her of all the sweet times she had spent with her sparkmate before the Pillars caused them to fall apart.

''Wow! That's intense?!'' Mikaela couldn't even imagine a soul to soul bonding because for humans it was impossible.

''It is the most pleasurable joining to my race.'' Rift told her then looked back at the road. It was still twenty minutes before they arrived at the school so they had time to talk.

''And what if there isn't a match?'' The low sigh that left the femme told Mikaela that this was a really delicate issue and probably not at all pleasant.

''They will only know when they want to sparkmerge. The merging will not succeed and they go their separate ways.''

''You mean after the... act they just leave each other?'' The girl asked in disbelief? How could two transformer just leave each other? Her mother nodded. ''And how is a child... done?''

''Through this sparkbonding and interfacing. Interfacing is like sex in your culture.'' The black-haired girl blushed at this. ''If the femme is not careful enough she can easily get sparked. Sparked means pregnant in your language.''

''And can you use some kind of protection?'' she asked and clearly fascinated by Rift's race.

''Yes, we can use firewalls but if the femme has a virus in her system then the firewalls will not give her protection.''

''Much like for humans. And are there homosexuals?''

''You mean man and man?'' At this Mikaela blushed a deep shade of red but nodded. Rift chuckled at her daugther's shyness. ''There are and that is natural. Mech and femme, mech and mech, femme and femme. They are all legal and natural for us. The only downfall of this is that a femme is always the carrier or in your language to be a mother. So femme pairs cannot have creations. Certain mechs are carriers too but that is determined by medics. So there is a chance for mech pairs to conceive creations. And unfortunately there are femme and mech pairs who cannot have creations because the femme is a carrier and the mech is a carrier too.''

''It's complicated. So you mean that a mech and mech can have children if one of the mechs is a carrier. Femme and femme can't have. Femme and mech can have children if the mech isn't a carrier but a...''

''They are called sires. If the mech is a sire then the femme will be sparked with time.'' Rift said longingly.

''What if- if one of the mates dies?''

''It is not good. If a femme or mech loses her or his mate and they do not have a creation the other will die too. If the femme or mech has a creation or someone else's creation there might be a chance that she or he will live.'' This talk reminded her of her own sparkmate she so wanted back. The aching emptines often resurfaced and the need to rebond with her mate sometimes made her spark hurt.

''What about you?'' Mikaela asked.

''My life is not what I can call normal. I do not know why I am even alive. The bond I had with my sparkmate is completely gone and I do not feel him. All I am feeling is an emptiness and still I am alive. The cause behind my being might be that you are here and Primus saw it fit to raise you and he spared my life. Or, he saw something in the future that requires my presence.''

''Besides me do you have any children?'' This halted every thought in the femme's processor. She hadn't thought that the human woman would be straight to the point. Her spark clenched painfully in its chamber.

''No, but I do not really want to talk about that topic, if it is alright. It is painful for me.'' Rift was silent for a long time before answering in a sad but low tone. Mikaela felt bad for even mentioning it. Clearly her mother was upset about this topic.

''I am sorry.'' The femme sighed and looked at her stepdaughter and patted Mikaela's tigh before looking ahead on the road.

''Nature's doing.'' Her eyes welled up with unshred tear at the mere thought of her inability to carry out a sparkling, though she didn't let the young woman see her inner pain. She and her sparkmate had tried to create sparklings many times but the little orb next to her own spark vanished leaving great physical and emotional pain within her. After many failures they both decided to stop interfacing and sparkmerging at the same time. Primus was so cruel to her.

''You told me about the leaders of Cybertron. What about them?'' To Rift's relief the topic changed from sorrowful to a more political-typed one.

''A Prime is the leader of the whole planet. He is a politician and scientist. A Prime is born but if the current Prime does not have an offspring then the next Prime will be chosen by the Matrix of Leadership.'' she said proudly. Talking about a Prime was always an honorable topic.

''I see. And what if the Prime dies and he leaves his mate behind?'' Curiosity got hold of Mikaela and she couldn't help but ask.

''The mate, let it be mech or femme, will be 'Prime' for awhile till the next Prime is ready or chosen.''

''Too complicated.''

''Not really but this is only a bit of information about our culture and traditions.'' Rift chuckled before stopping so she could let Mikaela out.

''Thanks mom. See you later.'' The girl got out and grabbed her bag before closed the door and waving to her mother.

''Be careful. Anything happens do not hesitate to call me.''

''Right! Bye.'' Rift saw Sam Witwicky walk to them and smiled kindly at them. The femme thought he would be a perfect man for her daugther but Mikaela was with Trent who was an aft and she didn't like that hellion.

''Good morning Mrs. Banes. Mikaela?''

''Good morning Sam! Have a nice day you two.'' The femme greeted him and waved at them to go inside. She was glad that she could always school her emotions and expression because when she got a signal from her scanners that Decepticons were roaming the area mainly two decepticon her spark started to go into an overdrive. She heard everything from their conversation with some though hacking but one sentence caught her attention.

_**[Do you think they realised that the Cube landed somewhere here on Earth? And that the kid knows its place by the glasses?]**_

What Cube were they talking about? And who was Barricade? She barely remembered Frenzy but she guessed that the tiny 'Con was one of Soundwave's creations. Best option was to send out a transmission in hopes that autobots would get the message. She didn't know who the current Prime was nor did she know if any of her own kind was alive but it was her duty to warn the others in outer space.

**Transmission to all Autobots in space:**

**Decepticon activity was found on Earth in Tranguillity**

**Coordinates: [36.658376,-120.26165] California United States of America.**

**Immediate assisstance required to retrive the Cube.**

**Decepticon Barricade and Decepticon Frenzy were located near Sam Witwicky.**

**Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons is frozen in Hoover Dam. **

**Personal ID code: 0002/0003-0003-0002-NP-SP**

**End of Transmission**

* * *

_**Cybertron**_

''Prime! You won' believe me what I've got.'' Jazz's optics were wide behind his visors in disbelief. He turned his helm towards his leader while the Prime hurried to his side and leaned down to take a look. ''Look.'' Optimus' optics widened at what he was seeing.

''Someone sent a transmission. Advanced technology. Only another Transformer can send a transmission and it arrived within a few groons.'' Ratchet stated calculatingly as he typed furiously on the keyboard. The others were watching the events with interest.

''Do we know who is the sender?'' The Prime asked and looked at him CMO. Ratchet huffed but said nothing at first then palmed his faceplates and looked at the monitor.

''Whoever sent this knows about the Cube. Only Autobots know our frequency.'' He explained and thought about who it could be. Fragging frag...

''Do you think Decepticons tortured this Autobot to send out a direct transmission?'' It was a possibility that Decepticons forced an Autobot to send a transmission especially to Autobots. However it was out of question.

''No, I think not. Every Autobot knows to put an encrypted file at the end of the transmission if something should happen to them by Decepticons. This worked since the beginning.'' Ratchet explained. An encrypted file was always at the end when the Autobot was being held as a hostage and only advanced Autobot scientists and techs could break through that file. In this situation there was no encrypted file. The Autobot that sent this was not being threatened by Decepticons.

''Who does this ID belong to?'' Ironhide asked from Ratchet or Jazz. Jazz held up his servos in an attempt to shrug off the question.

''I don' know. The databank was damaged by the 'Cons so it's nearly impossible to see the owner.''

''How come someone we've never seen knows about the Cube? Only a small of us remained on Cybertron enough to know Megatron left after the Cube.'' Ratchet shook his helm at this question. He truly did not know the answer to this but he was more than curious to find out. Optimus looked thoughtful.

''I do not know but we will find out soon. We have to go to Earth. Bumblebee.'' The small bot stepped out of the Autobots and saluted causing many mechs to smile and chuckle at him. The small mech was truly adorable and a loyal soldier at the same time. Sadly because of Decepticon attacks Ratchet never had enough time to repair his vocal processor so Bumblebee only communicated through clicks and chirps.

**::Yes, sir!:: - Bumblebee**

''Ironhide! Prepare a small shuttle for Bumblebee. I am sending him to guard Sam Witwicky till we manage to leave Cybertron. Let us hope that this mysterious Autobot is not a decepticon and he will help us get the Cube back.'' Bee saluted again and Ironhide patted the small bot's shoulder blade then nodded at the Prime.

''Okay Prime. Come one Bee. Let's getcha a shuttle for ya.'' Hide pushed Bee past the exit of the command center which was safely hidden under thousands of tons of debris right under the previous Autobot Headquarters, Iacon. When the two soldier were out of the place Optimus let a heavy sigh leave him and looked at his medic.

''What do you think of this Ratchet?'' he questioned and looked over the transmission once more. By Primus who could be the sender of this? And how did he know that the Cube landed on Earth and that Megatron was frozen in an organic material called ice.

''I honestly don't know Prime. I didn't even know that Autobots were on Earth way before we even knew that the Cube landed there.'' He looked up the missing Autobots who took upon themselves to find the Cube even facing Megatron and bringing it back to restore Cybertron. This was a glitching situation.

''Someone followed Megatron when the Cube was released.'' The medic could agree with that. Jazz had already seemed fascinated by Earth's culture and to top everything: music. Before this transmission Jazz never knew there was such a thing as music but it completely intrigued him. So the two older bots paid him no mind.

''What about Starscream and the other Decepticons?''

''Jazz did not pick up any useable signals. They are rather quiet nowadays and that bothers me.'' Optimus said in a low tone.

''Starscream can't lead the Decepticons, ever'body knows that. Not unless he proves his dominance over them. Megatron of'en voiced his dominant personality through tortures and Primus knows how else. All of the Decepticons weren' so fond of ol' Screamer ta take over command.'' Jazz stated as he listened to some Earth music.

* * *

_**Earth**_

Rift parked outside the high school and waited patiently for Mikaela to come out with the rest of the school. She looked at her watch and counted to ten when she heard the bell ring, signalling that the building would soon be emptied. Her spark was in turmoil and all her senses were on alert. If not today but soon very soon something would happen.

''Hey mom!'' She looked towards where her daugther's voice came but in the background she saw Sam look longingly at her. So the boy harboured feelings for Mikaela.

''How was your day?'' she asked as she started her engine. The teen threw her bag on the backseat. Mikaela sighed and stretched.

''Boring and nothing out of ordinary. What about you? Did you finished some of your work?''

''No, I had other things to attend to.'' But she half paid attention to the question because she stared at the Mustang Saleen that parked not so far from the family car of the Witwicky.

''Why are you looking so intently at that police car?'' The teen looked at the police car but found nothing interesting other than that the Mustang looked uber cool!

''Nothing dearest. Let us go home.'' Mikaela smiled at the sweet tone and put her head on Rift's shoulder. The femme looked down only to see her daugther was snuggled to her. She chuckled and left the high school building. The girl found a picture about a vehicle and gasped.

''Wow this will be your new alt-mode?'' But the date on the title disturbed her, Rift only nodded. ''But this is only a concept on the Lincoln Mark LT.''

''It will be a 2008 model but it seems safe, sturdy.''

''Won't you stick out of the many cars with a concept?'' Mikaela asked as she looked at the picture more closely. It was a fine car... not at all girlish but Rift was not a girlish femme.

''I hope not. Do you like it?''

''Hell yeah!'' The teen giggled as she thought about how Rift would look like when she would be in her bipedal mode.

''I am glad. This will give me extra heigh and room for my tools.'' The only downfall of being taller was that she would need longer and stronger joints in her knees and thighs. If she did not have to run a marathon then she would be alright.

''Will you change your colours?''

''No, I like my colours. Mikaela!'' She looked at her mother questioningly. ''Whatever happens and wherever you are. Do not be afraid to use your cellphone.'' Mikaela had never heard Rift talking like this. It scared her.

''Why are you asking me this?''

''I do not know but something is going to happen and soon. There might be a time when I will not be able to be around you and for your safety and to be able to contact me please use your phone.'' Rift said softly.

''Tell me what's wrong?'' She tried to get something out of her mother. It scared her to know that Rift was scared for her well-being. What could have happened to Rift to act like this? Rift shook her head that she would not tell her anything.

''I have to investigate first then I will tell you. Promise me!'' She grabbed Mikaela's hand and held it for a few moment to reassure her that nothing would happen to her.

''Alright, I will. Thanks mom!'' Rift let out a relieved sigh and felt her whole being relieved from the pent-up stress what Barricade caused.

''Can I ask you one more question about you?'' It had always bothered Mikaela because Rift was so wise and always knew what to do in situations. This knowledge must have been from old ages. ''How old are you?''

''That is really hard to answer sweetspark.'' Rift caressed her daughter's cheek for a second before looking at the road again. She tried to recall everything from the beginning. If only her processor weren't so full with informations, it would be easier to remember. ''Sentinel Prime had been leader for 500.000 decacycles as in 500.000 years. Before him, Nova Prime had been leading the Transformers for almost 4.300.000 years. If my calculations are right then at least 4 million years had passed by. I was created 3 million years before Nova Prime had been chosen to be Prime. I am close to being 12 million years old.'' Wide blue eyes stared at her in disbelief. Mikaela knew Rift was old but this old? She couldn't even imagine twelve million years...

''Whoa! That's unbeliavable. So that means that you are the oldest of all Transformers alive?'' Now that she thought about it, she didn't know. She left Cybertron completely alone and chased the Ark and she knew the bots who departed with the shuttle. She wondered if any of her comrades from old times were alive.

''That is beyond my knowledge. I truly do not know.'' It would be interesting to talk to any of the survived Autobots. She could only wish...

''How many Primes had been during Cybertron's history?''

''The first Prime was Prima Prime. He carried the Matrix of Leadership. Then came Megatronus Prime but we did not count him as a real Prime for reasons I would not really like to share at the moment. Then came Nova Prime. After him, Sentinel Prime and I do not know who the current Prime is if Cybertron is still fuctioning. There were Primes between them but they were guardians of different things so they did not lead Cybertron.''

''Interesting.''

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Autobots on Earth

Hey guys! I am back with a brand new chapter!

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! :)

I have got permission from **Lunar Mist** to use her **TF language** to make the fiction seem like that we are really on Cybertron or between Transformers. And I have got permission from **UlurNaga** to use two things from her wonderful fiction: Primary Mechanism – mainly the topic of **sparkbond** and everything that goes with it. And I will mix these with my own language and view on Sparkbonding and etc. **Thank you for the both of you for letting me use them!**

**Astrosecond: **1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem: **8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle: **1 Earth Month

**Groon: **1 Earth Hour

**Joor: **6 Earth Hours

**Klik: **1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik: **1 Earth Second

**Orn: **1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle: **1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle: **1 Earth Year

**Vorn: **Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

I am sorry for the horrible grammar but I am just so excited to update again!

Enjoy reading this chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter Three

Autobots on Earth

Rift was a sneaky femme. She was a scientist and medic but at the same time she had chances to learn how to work as a spy. She frequently broke into NASA to see anything out of ordinary. Till this day nothing seemed to be happening but one little, insecure information coding disturbed her. Satellites reported something moving quickly towards Earth. Humans workers in NASA were freaked out that a meteorite would crash into Earth but Rift knew better. She had seen these kind of small capsules and hopefully it contained a transformer.

The only question was, from which faction and who? It had not been entirely Megatron who formed the Decepticon faction, nooo! Megatronus Prime's servos were deep within it too. Megatron had been assigned to join the Elite Group and become Lord High Protectorate. Megatron had been a simple mech who fought within the realm of the gladiatorial pits. Primus had other ideas for this mech. The previous High Protectorate felt himself become unworthy of the position and thought it better to train somebot else who was strong and smart enough to guard over Cybertron.

Rift had been asked to see the younglings for herself and judge them by talking with them. To see their IQ and their dedication to their kin. At first Rift thought that nobot would be fit to become a High Protectorate. It was an even higher rank than being Prime. Then out of nowhere came a young mech who was designated as Megatron. She barely remembered the sparkling whose spark had been in her lubricated servos, for she helped him to come out of his carrier's chamber.

At first sight he was determined to be the bot who earned this serious title, to be an apprentice of their Lord High Protectorate. When talking to him he showed no signs that he acknowledged her as a higher ranking officer or his medic. He considered himself equal if not above her. She had been stunned to silence but seeing his smug expression she soon caught hang of his twisted thoughts and challenged him. She had been awed by his sheer brilliance. He had been talking about a great new beginning and the glowing of their race. That he would protect his transformers with everything he had.

She had been convinced that she made a good decision. The mech had been learning rather quickly, became a really powerful and brave officer. Quickly wound everybot around his clawed fingers. The inhabitants of Cybertron were convinced that the young soon-to-be High Protectorate would be better than the ex-High Protectorate.

Rift wanted to remember everything she knew about the past just to pass the time but a tired voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned her blue eyes to the young woman who was standing in the doorway with a sleepy expression. ''You should be in bed.'' Rift whispered to Mikaela who stumbled closer to her and sat down on the sofa beside her mother.

''Saw the light and thought you were still up.'' She yawned and put her head on Rift's holographic shoulder to seek contact with the femme. Rift stroked her cheek and waited until she knew that the young woman was deep in her sleep cycle. The femme stayed a little more on the sofa just to enjoy her daugther's company. Soon Mikaela would be an adult, having a family of her own and… Rift would be left alone to her own depression until Primus saw fit to end her life.

Her spark was in turmoil though she couldn't tell why. Was it the knowledge that she was becoming older and older with each passing day? Or the upcoming events that would surely change both of their lives?

Mikaela's father had died in a robbery a few years ago. They had been married for the sake of Mikaela. Rift had created a false identity as Mrs. Marta Banes. Freddie and Rift had shared everything in order to raise little Mikaela but the thrist for stealing had cost Freddie's life. Those months had been the hardest for Rift.

Though Mikaela rarely saw her father because Freddie had always been in jail, the girl grieved her father dearly. Rift had been there to comfort her stepdaugther at every given moment. But the nagging fear still gripped her spark at times because… Mikaela tried to end her life with a razor. It scared the slag out of Rift when she found the young woman on the floor, her blood covering the beige tiles. Being a medic had its perks and Rift was one of the fastest of medics ever created on Cybertron.

Soon it was past midnight and Rift lifted Mikaela into her arms, bridal style and carried her to her room. She kissed the top of her head and closed the door. She looked around their home. Freddie would have loved to see this. After his death Rift had worked herself almost to deactivation just to see Mikaela have everything her tiny heart wanted.

''Why am I still alive, Primus?'' she whispered to herself as she offlined her image and hoped that she could recharge peacefully this time.

* * *

A few weeks later Rift had been doing her job… repairing vehicles and painting them so their owner would be pleased with her work. Nobody had been disappointed in her shop and they left a good amount of money. There had been men who tried to get her to aggree on a date with them. Rift smiled kindly at them and refused every time.

But today she felt anxious for some reason she could not express. She was nervous, excited and frigthened at the same time. Mikaela came through the entrance and dropped her bag onto the couch. She hopped into the couch and sighed. ''Sam is, he is…''

''Hello sweetspark!'' Rift greeted her daughter and kept on painting a freshly repaired metal part on a Mustang. Mikaela smiled weakly at her mother but said nothing. ''What is your problem with that boy?'' Her black-haired mother looked intently at her.

''He got a new car. An old Camaro to be exact. That car is a failure. It's old, it's rusty and it's not functioning properly and there's this weird symbol on the steering wheel. Like yours.'' This halted all movements of Rift's. Had she heard Mikaela clearly?!

''You alright mom?'' Mikaela asked slowly. Rift stood rigidly on her spot though thoughts were racing in her processor.

''An Autobot.'' At this the young woman piped up and watched as Rift slowly got back to work.

''Which Autobot?''

''I do not know. Start your homework Mikaela. I have to think now. Things are going to change from this day.'' With an angry growl Mikaela pulled out her books and started to do her homework. She asked things about Math and Physics but she didn't get a single information about this 'event'.

Rift was now trying to slow her racing spark. She knew her daugther and Sam Witwicky were in danger. And this had something to do with that pair of Decepticons and with this Cube.

She just needed a little sign about where and when any the Decepticons would land. Was her mate with the Autobots? She was not so certain of it.

* * *

Later that day Mikaela saw Sam trying to impress his friend Miles but the kid thought that this car was funny… and old. As if the car had its own mind it let out a stream of windshield washer liquid. She actually liked how the car reacted. Judging by the reactions this Camaro was just like her mother. But Rift had told her to keep it quiet and therefore she told no one.

Rift had left a lot during the night to scan and investigate around Tranquillity. Mikaela was left home, resting peacefully but guarded by Rift's many little sensors which would pick up anything weighing more than an insect. Three more days passed without anything interesting but… the fourth day got exciting.

The femme was working as normally and waited for the time to go and pick up Mikaela. It was still ten o' clock so she had time. During these nights she built herself a mini cannon. Nothing serious but it could scare away a Decepticon with its size.

Suddenly her internal comm. flared to life and her spark skipped a beat when she saw that it was Mikaela.

''Sweetspark! Are you not in school? What is wrong?'' she asked sweetly but could hear the shouts in the background. It sent fear into her spark. She didn't wait for her daughter to reply and she moved to go to her true form.

''**Mom! We're being attacked! The Camaro's called Bumblebee! He's an Autobot and currently keeping us unharmed from Barricade.'' **The femme heard her daugther talk between pants and soon started to panic.

''We? Who is with you? Sam Witwicky?''

''**Yes, he is with me. Sam! Watch out!''** Rift didn't have to be told twice as she rolled out of the garage and speeded up. Her sensors picked up two unknown Decepticons in the other direction. She was torn between saving her daugther but at the same time she had to kill those Decepticons. She prayed to Primus that Mikaela would forgive her.

* * *

''Hey! Where are you taking us?'' Sam asked as he felt the seat belt tighten around him and saw the same around Mikaela. The radio flared to life and…

''**We are going to see Optimus Prime.''**

''Optimus who?'' But he got no reply and an uncomfortable silence took hold of everyone in the car. Sam looked at Mikaela who let a single tear run down her cheek. ''You alright?''

''I disobeyed my mother.'' she whispered brokenly.

''How?''

''I skipped school today and I lied to her. She trusts me so much. I should have just stayed at school and write that test about History.'' She sobbed and felt Sam put a hand onto her shoulder and squeezed it to comfort her.

Mikaela felt so horrible. Rift trusted her without a doubt and she lied to her. Soon they reached an old alley and the new Camaro stopped. They got out of the car. ''Do you know where we are?'' Sam asked but the woman shook her head. Then a huge truck appeard out of nowhere and a few more vehicles behind them.

The semi stopped, trembled then started to transform. Mikaela always loved to watch Rift transform and she got to watch a few more. She was excited and afraid as well. The blue and red semi stood several feet above them. Behind them the sound of transformation confirmed her that those other vehicles were Autobots as well.

Then the semi spoke. The sheer octave of his voice sent shivers down her spine. It was deep and booming and extremely commanding. ''Are you Samuel James Witwicky? The descendant of Archibald Witwicky?'' The voice told Mikaela that this… Autobot was a boy.

''Yeah.'' Sam couldn't say another word. He was stunned. The other Autobots around them kept talking to each other in a strange language. Mikaela was not that surprised, Sam thought.

''My name is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. We are Autonomus Robotic Organism from the Planet Cybertron.'' The teens looked at the yellow robot…

''But you can call us Autobots.''

''You're just like my mother.'' This one sentence stopped all of them to move and stared at the young woman in confusion. The leader looked at her again.

''But you are nothing like us. You are of flesh and bones. You have no outer metal armour. My scanners never lie.'' The yellow Autobot said again as he got down on one knee and expected Mikaela to answer. ''Who are you?''

''My name is… Mikaela Banes and my mother is… called Rift.'' The yellow Autobot's optics widened in surprise then morphed into barely contained joy.

''You said, Rift?'' The massive black Autobot stepped forward only to cause the teens to back away.

''I am being rude. I have introduced myself. My first Lieutenant Jazz.'' Optimus gestured towards the cool silver Autobot.

''What's cracking, lil' bitch's?'' Sam gaped at the string of slangs and said mech was currently sitting on a junked car. ''This place looks like a cool place to kick it.'' He flashed Mikaela a bright lop-sided grin and folded his arms before his chest plate.

''Where did you learn our language so well?'' Sam asked. He heard cannons power up but looked up at Optimus.

''We learnt your language through the World Wide Web.'' The boy watched as the black Autobot stepped forward again and pointed his cannons at him. ''My weapons specialist, Ironhide.''

''You feelin' lucky, punk?'' He was pleased when Sam got a shade paler then his normal colour. Then Optimus turned to the yellow Autobot.

''Ratchet, my Chief Medical Officer.'' As if demonstrating, Ratchet sniffed the air.

''The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female.'' Both of the human teens blushed a deep shade of red while Sam whistled. Jazz and Ironhide snickered.

''And you know Bumblebee. He is your guardian from now. He has problems with his vocal cords.''

''I am still working on him.'' Ratchet scanned Bumblebee who coughed and held his throat cables, then looked back at Mikaela. ''When did Rift spark you?'' Ratchet narrowed his optics at the woman. Mikaela's own eyes narrowed in response. Before she could answer with a nasty remark…

''Where is she now?'' Ironhide asked. Optimus looked deep in thoughts when Mikaela's phone rang. It was Rift.

''**Are you alright sweetspark?''**

''Where are you mom?'' she asked.

''**In the park. I am a bit busy. I have two lovely company. Be safe.'' **With that Rift hung up before Cyclonus got hold of her tyres. Mikaela looked at her phone in confusion then back at Ratchet. The medic looked back and directed his gaze to his Leader.

''She is an Autobot, Optimus. We have to help her.'' Optimus nodded.

''Autobots! Roll out!''

* * *

Rift let her sword slide through the spark chamber of the Decepticon. The other one was finished and deactivated. Thrust and Cyclonus were passing to the Well of Allspark for judgement. She hoped those two sparks would find another life within little sparklings and restart their life.

She groaned when she pulled out a dagger from her side and saw energon flowing from the wound. She would have one hell of a time to repair herself. Her human hands were too small therefore she would need a lot of time.

She just hoped that Mikaela and Sam were alright. As if she had been heard, other vehicles pulled up behind her. And a voice she so wished… ''Mom! Mom! Are you alright? Oh God! You're bleeding!''

''Energon, dearest! I am fine.'' Sam stood amazed at the display. This creature had been there all the time when he greeted her and Mikaela in the morning in front of the school. She had been so kind and talked to him, actually talked to him when everybody else thought of him as a freak and jackass. This was freaking amazing!

''Rift?'' Her audios must have been malfunctioning when she heard a voice she thought never would hear. She turned to the stunned face plates of Ratchet. She let a small smile appear on her lips and she nodded. She retracted her sword and made a fist. It hurt! She saw wires sparking between her knuckles.

''Ratchet.'' Before she had time to react, the medic hugged her into a crushing hug. She visibly winced but did not push him away.

''Primus! Rift! It's so good to see you again.'' Rift heard another set of pedsteps and saw Ironhide coming. He was smiling and hugged her too.

''Ironhide.'' When they let her go did she see three other Autobots with them. The yellow one stepped out of the line. ''You are Bumblebee, I assume. Mikaela told me that you were the chosen guardian of Sam.'' Bee chirped and kicked the air. Rift smiled.

The silver one… ''Mah name is Jazz, ma'am. At yer service.'' She nodded and saw a tall red and blue mech in front of her. Something felt strange although this was the first time she had been around this mech.

''My designation is Optimus Prime.'' The femme's optics widened. A Prime? She quickly bowed to her knees. It was considered rude to not bow in front of the Prime. Her side sparked when reacting with her energon and Ratchet got down next to her to help her up to her peds. ''No need to bow to me.'' But when he looked into her optics he felt something he thought he never would. His spark was trying to synchronize with hers. A sparkmatch! He knew Rift felt it too because her own optics reflected confusion.

This was strange. Just because her mate was deactivated didn't mean that she was available. What was happening? She hissed when her past apprentice tried to weld up a broken pipe in her side.

Jazz interacted with Bee. Mikaela and Sam were watching them curiously while Optimus stayed silent and stared at the new femme. Rift. The name reflected a strong personality. He shivered because when they stopped behind her, her whole posture spoke of authority and confidence. He scolded himself for dirty thoughts but Rift was a nicely curved and beautifully created femme.

What pleased him unconsciously was that she was only two or three helms shorter than him. Most of the femmes didn't reach his codpiece. He shook his helm at this. No! He was not going to think of this femme like this. But his spark was reacting to its chosen other half. Did he forget the wonderful memories of his Elita? She had not ignited such strong reactions from his spark at first meeting.

'_Primus help me!' _Was all he thought. Interesting times to come!

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
